


Special Training

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tier 3 Colonnello is tasked with training Yamamoto and Ryohei. These virgins need a lot of practice.
Relationships: Colonnello/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Colonnello/Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryouhei/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 7





	Special Training

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Special Training

Tier 3 Colonnello is tasked with training Yamamoto and Ryohei. These virgins need a lot of practice.

-x-

Yamamoto and Ryohei were called for special training. Reborn was having Colonnello handle it this time. “Hahaha, wonder what kind of training we will have?”

“No matter what it is, it's gonna be extreme!” he punched the air. They made it to the training grounds. The mafia had rented the entire space it would be private.

“Looks like you boys made it, good good.” the blonde infant made himself known.

“Master!” the two gave a bow. The male was in his infant form but it wouldn't last.

“Reborn asked me to give you special training. So I'll have to get serious.” he transformed into his adult form. He was tall and fit, his shirt clung to his muscled chest. Even in his loose pants, a prominent bulge could be seen in his crotch. “I hope you boys are ready for this?”

“Yes sir!” they said in unison.

“Colonnello-san what kind of training will this be?”

“It's gonna be extreme right?” Ryohei was so pumped.

“This training is essential as a guardian.” Colonnello states. “But first I need to test your merits.” he aimed his gun at them. “Memory Shot!” he fired and a bullet of rain flames shot out and hit Ryohei and Yamamoto.

“Ohhh!” Ryohei bucked.

“Ahhh!” Yamamoto moaned.

They were hit and given memories of a very naked vongola boss. It seems the blonde had been tailing the young vongola boss. Tsuna was naked, very naked, and clearly didn't know he was being watched.

The boys saw it all, could almost feel the pleasure the boy was experiencing. Tsuna was using a fleshlight and vibrator in sync. Arching off the bed he came, the look on his face was beautiful.

Their bodies trembled as they came, their seed shooting right through and soaking their pants. “As I thought maggots!” he says as the boys were brought to their knees.

“Your boss is having to satisfy his own needs, this cannot continue. Reborn wants me to whip you sluts into shape.” he palmed his growing bulge. “If you want out there's the door unless you got the balls to stay.”

“I'm in!”

“Me too!” Ryohei stands up along with Yamamoto.

“Well then maggots, strip now!” The tops were removed showing off their fit forms. Their previous training toning up their bodies. Yamamoto had a more smooth stomach while Ryohei had a nice set of abs. Both had rocking pecs and toned arms.

They removed their socks and exposed their feet. They removed their pants to reveal wet boxers and wet fundoshi. They removed their underwear and thwap their hard dicks were tugged down only to slap their abs.

“Whooo,” the blonde whistled. “Not too bad, but just because you have hot bods and big dicks doesn't mean much if you don't know how to handle your equipment.” he poked each of their cocks with his gun making the hard rods twitch.

Ryohei was sporting a very fat 8 incher, while Yamamoto had a lean 11-inch cock. Both boys had a nice patch of manly hair crowning their crotches. Not for long. Colonnello blasted them with another shot, the rain flames washing over their bodies.

All their body hair was burned away leaving them perfectly smooth, but more than that the shot heightened their sensitivity. As the boys shivered at their newfound smoothness, Colonnello went up between them grabbing their rods. “Seduction is an important part of being inside the mafia, you need to train more than just your muscles.”

He gave their cocks a few quick strokes and the teens trembled. “Ah ah haa ah ah ahhh!” their hips bucked and cum erupted from both of their dicks.

Colonnello smeared their cum over their now smooth crotches. “You'll have to get better, you'll be training not only your dicks but here!” he thrust his middle fingers into their asses and the boy's gasped as the long digit wiggled about. He found their prostates and gave them a rub.

Even though they just came, their releases erupted again, toes curling as their semen rocketed into the air. “You are lucky, you have me teaching you boys. Reborn would break your boypussies.” Despite three orgasms, they were still hard.

He stripped and the teens gasped at the sight. Hairy pits, a treasure path and a thick nest of pubes and hairy balls. Tight muscles, and the biggest cock they had ever seen. The blonde smirked at their hungry looks.

“Pretty nice huh maggots?” he gripped the base and gave it a wag. Their eyes followed the huge rifle of a cock as it bounced up and down. His 13-inch rifle was mouth-watering.

He put his hands behind his head. “Come get a whiff of a real man!” the two obey, coming before the adult, his manly aroma wafting off his body. They got closer till their faces were in his pits. The hair tickled their noses, and they took a whiff.

“Fuck!” their dicks hardened. They reached down and began pumping their weeping shafts as they sniffed the blonde's pits.

“Find pleasure in a man's musk, submit yourselves to the smell of a man. Let it fuel your lusts.” They groaned, his words making them stroke faster. They nuzzled his pits, letting the manly aroma engrave into their senses.

'He smells so good!' Yamamoto trembled.

'Manly to the extreme!' Ryohei started licking his pit.

Colonnello moved the boys away from his pits and to his chest. “Let's see if can excite me, maggots!” the two obey licking his chest, trying to coax his nipples to hardness.

It takes some time but they finally got them nice and perky. The boys latched their mouth's onto the perky nubs and began to suck on the buds. Colonnello shifts his legs letting the boy's hump against them.

The hairs on his legs tickled their balls and cocks, turning them on even more, the harder they got the more they sucked.

Colonnello chuckled and ran his fingers through their hair. Oh how he loved this training, not only would it help them grow for the future but it strengthened the manly bonds between them.

They moved down the male's body to his mighty rod. Two mouths worked the blonde's shaft, licking sucking and kissing the mighty rod. He rocked his cock between their lips.

Their dicks bounced like excited puppies as they made their way back and forth over his penis. 'So good, so big!' Yamamoto thought.

Despite their efforts, they couldn't get Colonnello to cum. Ryohei even wrapped his lips and sucked on the head as Yamamoto worshiped the shaft, still no luck. They switched places, Yamamoto using his fancy tongue work to flick the head and swirl around it as Ryohei moved down to lick the big balls. Their best efforts and they couldn't get him to cum.

“Alright assume, the position, knees, and heads down asses up!” he pulls his cock free of their lips. They whine at the loss.

They assume the position, legs spread their hard cocks and big balls hanging between their spread legs. Pre was weeping from their aching cocks. Colonnello kneels behind them and marvels at their fine asses.

Fondling their balls he makes the boys moan. “You two mind end up as some assassin's bitches at this rate.” he strokes the smooth sacks and teases their taints with his fingers. The movement of their balls made their cocks bounce.

He grabs their dicks and pulls them back between their legs. “Let me show you how to suck cock maggots!” he starts with Ryohei, slurping down the boxer's penis.

“Extreme!” he moaned. Ryohei's manhole twitched, and his body trembled.

Yamamoto shivered next to him. Colonnello's strokes driving him insane. Just when he thought he was gonna cum, the blonde squeezed his dick.

Meanwhile, cock sucking wasn't the only thing he was teaching them. As Ryohei's penis was slurped and sucked, the blonde's free hand fondled the boy's nuts.

That sealed the deal for the sun guardian who moaned and came into Colonnello's mouth. He drank every drop of the boy's seed. “When sucking dick never waste a drop, it's rude got that maggots?”

“Yes sir!” they moaned.

“Good,” he turned his sites onto Yamamoto who couldn't last long from the earlier teasing, having his cock pulled back and sucked so skillfully his face burned as he came. Back and forth he drained the boys' balls sucking them to completion, showing skillful tongue work and tricks.

As he sucked one boy, he fingered the other prepping them for what came next. The best thing about the shot he fired earlier is it sealed one's pain and amplified the pleasure. He had a feeling these boys liked boys, Reborn did too.

Yamamoto was up to 3 fingers while Ryohei was still at two. 'Guess he's first.' Colonnello drank Ryohei's latest climax and stroked his own cock lubing it up for what's next. “I'm about to pop your cherry boy, and after that, you can train your dicks with my ass. By the time I'm done with you'll both be fucking machines!”

He slapped Yamamoto's ass with his big dick and hot dogged him. The rain guardian shivered and pushed back against his big rod. “Let me tell you something, your boss is even bigger than me.”

“What?! AHHHH!” Colonnello penetrated the swordsman, both moaning. He rocked his cock slowly, waiting for the chance to bury his length inside. It came when Yamamoto did, and the blonde stuffed him full of cock.

“This is a grade-A manhole!” he rocked his hips, the manly hair tickling Yamamoto's smooth ass. He added a third finger to Ryohei's ass and began to fuck them both. The loud clap of skin striking skin, Yamamoto's 11-inch cock bobbing with every thrust slapping his abs.

“So big!” Yamamoto drooled loving the feeling of cock pulverizing his insides. His length is so big his sweet spot got brushed with every pass, his stomach stretching to take his length.

Colonnello's pre flooded his insides, aiding with his thrusts allowing him to quicken his pace. As for Ryohei he twisted and thrust his fingers churning up his insides and making him pant and moan.

Yamamoto climaxes, his inner walls tighten around the thrusting cock. Colonnello follows suit and cums deep into the rain guardian's ass. “Ahh take it maggot, you've earned it!” Thick seed flooded his freshly fucked hole.

The blonde pulled his still hard cock out. 'After this, you boys will have the stamina to burn.' he removed his fingers from Ryohei and got behind him. “You ready maggot?”

“Yes sir!” he moaned feeling his teacher hotdog his ass, pre-running down his crack and seep into his gaping hole. That was all he needed to stuff the sun guardian. “Ohhhh!” His cock lurched forward.

Yamamoto slowly came to, seeing Colonnello fucking Ryohei stupid. “Come here maggot, show me what you've learned.” he slapped Yamamoto's ass.

“Yes sir!” he gulped seeing the huge rod appear and disappear from tan cheeks. He goes behind the blonde. “Shall I prep you sir?”

“No need, your boss took care of it.” Yamamoto blushed and prodded the hole. Thick semen leaked out of him. The rain guardian blushed and felt his cock twitch.

He lined up his cock and thrust in. He lacked some control and buried his full 11 inches in. “Ohh!” the guardian moaned. Tight heat surrounded his penis, the inner walls massaging his head and shaft.

“Get moving maggot, and you better not cum before I do.” He pounds Ryohei, shifting off Yamamoto's cock. The trio moved in a wild rhythm.

The rain guardian shifted his movements, finding the blonde's sweet spot.

Ryohei was the first to cum, with a loud moan of EXTREME! The guardian's efforts pushed Colonnello over the edge, and Yamamoto follows seconds after. “Not bad maggots!”

Yamamoto slips out of his ass as he falls back, cock still straining. He pulls out of Ryohei and climbs on top of him. He sinks back down onto the rain guardian's penis making his toes curl and hips buck.

“Get over here and join him.” he spreads his cheeks showing his stuffed hole. Ryohei hops to and lines up his fat dick. It was a tight squeeze but he manages to push in. “I love my job!” he moans as Ryohei drives in.

The two fuck the blonde's manhole, going back and forth, never leaving the blonde empty for a second.

Colonnello grabs his cock and strokes it. “That's it maggots faster!” They obey, speeding up their thrusts. Ryohei reaches around and toys with the blonde's nipples pinching them as he thrusts in and out.

Yamamoto grabs his leaking cock and fondles the big balls. 'Very good they are working together fuck that's good!'

Their teamwork increased, driving the blonde to new heights of pleasure. With a loud moan, he came, spraying semen all over Yamamoto. His clenching heat pulled the two guardians over the edge.

They collapsed into a sweaty pile of limbs. Tsuna showed up a little later. “Colonnello-san you promised not to overdo it.”

“Hehe, sorry Tsuna-san, but you'll be happy to know these boys are lean sexy fucking machines.” he pulls off their dicks, a river of cum leaking out of all their asses.

“Sigh, I'll take them home.” he lifts up the naked males.

“I'll tell Reborn to cancel your lessons today.” he gave the boy a wink. Tsuna blushed.

“Would you mind distracting him for me?” he says not denying what was to happen.

“For you, sure!” he kissed the boy and walks off letting his penis swing free. Tsuna spent the rest of the day with his guardians seeing what they learned.

End


End file.
